seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Yukimura Raidon
Yukimura Raidon is the captain of Squad 3 . His lieutenant is Korren Yashwaii Appearence Raidon is 6'2 with a slim athlethic build. He has a dark complexion. He has blue eyes and long, white, spiky hair that reaches his upper back. He has a large scar diagonally across his chest. Personality Raidon is quiet if with a group he is uncomfortable with. However, those he considers friend, he will actively chat with. He is a known drinker, but has never been seen drunk since his becoming a captain. He is calm but is often seen joking with others. He is secretly severely depressed, a result of the murder of his family. History Yukimura was a regular man in the 20th district of West Rukongai. He lived with his wife,Sana, his son,Jack, and his daughter, Sasha, none of which, of course were his family from the real world. They lived a peaceful life. He spent his (after)life as a sort of psuedo-lawyer. Trying to handle disputes between people peacefully without getting the Seireitei involved. This mad him good money and he was able to support his family. One night after working late on a case, he returned home to find his family slaughtered. Standing there were two hooded figures in black cloaks. The woman attacked him leaving a large scar on his chest and hospitalizing him. After leaving the hospital, Raidon drowned himself in his work and became a heavy drinker. He eventually left his job because it constantly reminded him of his family. Raidon became a vizard when he and Kouhei were attacked by a group of vasto lordes who escaped from Zaxten's lab. They were hit by an attack that did not harm them but turned them into vizard instead. Zanpakuto Sealed State It is a long straight blade that has no tsuba and has a blade that stretches and wraps around the holder's hand. It has an all black scabbard that stretches to before the hilt curve starts. Shikai Sezoku-o Raidon places the sword between his hands a them forces them together, compressing the blade. When he begins opening his hand, a all black hilt and scabbarb begins extending from his palms. Shikai Abilities When Raidon pulls the hilt from the scabbard, a weapon of his choosing appears and is made of his reishi. To make a new weapon, Raidon must sheathe the blade and unsheathe it. Kuro Juugan (Dark Bullet) When Raidon draws the scabbarb instead of the hilt, Raidon points it at the enemy and fires projectiles of his choosing and made of his reishi. Bankai Sezoku-o no Senshi Raidon pulls the hilt from the scabbard and nothing is there. Then a blackish-purple energy burst from it. Bankai Abilities Yukimura can produce any weapon (long range, close range, chains, bullets, etc) or armor/shields from the void behind him. These items can be fired like high-speed projectiles directly from the void, or materialize directly on Yukimura’s body (like in his hands). This effectively makes Yukimura a walking arsenal. However, summoning these things take a lot of energy. The weapons like blades and projectiles (arrows, bullets, etc) take the smallest amount, allowing him to summon thousands of them at a time. The armors take much more, meaning he can only materialize fifty or less. The chains take the most, only allowing him to summon seven at a time. (Each weapon is made entirely of reiatsu, but part of his sword so their damage is equal to his REI+(ATT/4)) Yukimura can produce as many items from the void as he likes as long as he has the energy to. A King & His Country: Yukimura’s Void becomes visible, revealing it is a giant hole of darkness. The void then engulfs Yukimura and, up to, three other people that he accepts into the void. The void then becomes a black pearl like structure while Yukimura and his “guests” are inside. This is the true form of his bankai. The world is the inside of Yukimura’s sword. Within this world is just darkness, but it is still possible to see each other. The world is both boundless and bound at the same time. The area in which they can travel is around 3000 meters until they hit a “wall”, however, Yukimura’s weapons and any of the servants that he constructs within this world can materialize and attacks from literally anywhere. Yukimura can make constructs in this world. This includes humanoids, buildings and weapons. The amount of energy needed to produce his constructs is also much less. However, the more complex and the larger the construct the more enrgy it takes and the harder it is to maintain. Lastly, he can compress the size of the world my intervals of five hundred meters in order to save energy or draw the enemy closer. Stats Yukimura Raidon's Stats